The Betrayal
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: The sequel of The Veil. (Summary of The Veil given in text) Harry comes back for his second year. Things are as good as they can get, and he and Sirius, along with the help of Dumbledore are trying to destroy horcruxes in the plan to kill Voldemort. When a sudden mysterious betrayal happens, will Harry be able to find out the real reason behind it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the sequel for The Veil, so might want to read it first if you haven't already. If you're too lazy to, you can just read the summary underneath. So let me give you a basic run through on what happened in The Veil. So basically, Harry goes through The Veil as his 36 year old self, wondering what will happen, and finds himself, as his 11 year old self, about to go to Hogwarts. And so his first year adventure begins, and he creates a unique friendship between all houses, including Slytherin. As time goes by, Harry meets up with Sirius and Dumbledore, planning for what they should do to take down Voldemort. And Harry realizes that Dumbledore and Quirrel are acting very weird. Dumbledore later takes him to the Mirror of Erised, and turns crazy, Harry later discovering that Dumbledore was actually Quirrel in disguise, and Harry is about to die, when Sirius and the REAL Dumbledore come, saving the day. The year ends with the Slytherins' winning, and Harry does not feel bad about it. So now, we're starting with the SECOND year! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All though I'd love to. JK Rowling does.**

**To a New Start**

Harry woke up. The summer was over. And he couldn't wait until he could go back to school. Of course, being a… how old was he now? 36? 37? That's how old he was, in the past… future… But his physical body, was 12 years old.

As crazy as it sounded, it was true.

He hated lying to his friends… but having Sirius and Dumbledore there had helped him.

Only a few people knew that Sirius was good. Harry's friends, Dumbledore, and the Order. But no one other than Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore knew about The Veil. Who would of thought that The Veil that Sirius and Harry had gone through… could have been so amazing yet dangerous.

Of course… if anyone knew about it, many things could go terribly wrong. But Harry wasn't sure yet, if what they did in the… "The Veil" world would turn into reality.

Harry got up slowly, reaching for his glasses. As he put them on, he remembered where he was, and smiled.

Yes. His wish from a long time ago finally came true. He was living with Sirius, his godfather.

Harry stood up, changed quickly, and ran down the stairs, not bothering to brush his hair.

"Good morning, Harry. About time you woke up." Sirius said.

Sirius was on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"So… what's for breakfast?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Like you don't know. Burnt toast and eggs, as usual. If that damn Kreacher knew how to cook." He said, tsking.

"He probably does, he just doesn't want to. That's why YOU end up cooking… which results in burnt toast and eggs." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Should we TRY asking Kreacher to cook?" Sirius asked.

"We should but-" Harry began.

"Kreacher go and cook us some food!" Sirius yelled, not very politely.

"-we should be nice to him so he would actually make us some DECENT food!" Harry finished.

"Oh yeah. About that…" Sirius said, grinning.

Harry laughed. It was good life being around Sirius.

"So, today… is the start of Year Two." Sirius said.

"Yup. Second time starting. Makes me feel like I failed it or something. At least I'll get better marks!" Harry laughed.

"Are you so sure about that? All that stuff you learned was like 25 years ago." Sirius said with a half smirk.

"Don't doubt me!" Harry said, scowling.

"Did you pack all your stuff last night?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Did you double check?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Stop acting like my dad, it's scaring me."

"Hey, that's offensive!"

"No offense."

"You said that WAY too late."

"That's more like it."

TVTBTVTBTVTBTVTBTVTBTVTBTVTBTVTBTVTBTVTBTVTBTVTBTV TB

"Have a good time! Learn a lot!" Sirius called as the train zoomed away.

"OKAY!" Harry called back, his voice fading away.

"Man, I'm going to miss that kid." Sirius said, shaking his head.

And so the second year of adventure started for Harry. Without a flying car.

**A/N: Really hope you people enjoyed, this chapter was just awesome to write! Please follow, favourite, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter!**

**Hogwarts Express**

"Hi everyone!" Harry said, as he got into the train compartment.

He looked around, seeing Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"It's Harry Potter…!" Ginny said, with wide-eyes.

"She's really fallen for you, Potter!" Blaise said, jokingly.

Ginny snapped out of it. "I have not, ZABINI!"

Old grudges were hard to get over.

"Says who, Weaslette?"

"Says me, got a problem?"

"What if I do?"

"Then I'll hex you!"

"Get ready to hex me then!"

"PROTEGO!" Harry shouted, getting in between the two of them.

He sighed. Would he have to do this every single year?

"Can't you people stop fighting? I want a quiet and peaceful ride to Hogwarts. I've already had one too many fights for my lifetime." Harry said.

"Oh you mean that one little fight to get to the Philosopher's Stone was 'one too many'? I expected better, Ha-Potter." Draco said, smirking.

"I've had way more fights than you'd think I had." Harry said, covering up his mistake.

"Suuuuure, Potter." Draco drawled.

"Oh lay off, Malfoy." Hermione snapped.

"Back to last names, are we, Granger?" Draco asked, sneering.

"Hey, you're the one who started it!" Hermione said.

"What happened to no fighting?" Neville asked, bravely.

"I don't quite know." Luna said dreamily to him. Of course with all the commotion, only the two of them seemed sane.

Of course, that didn't last long.

"I think everyone has some nargles hovering over their heads." Luna said.

"You want me to bat-bogey hex you, Zabini?"

"It's not Luhmos, it's Luuuuuuumos!"

"Do you want a Quibbler?"

"Come at me bro! Or sis should I say…?"

"Whatever!"

"Nope, Gran doesn't like me reading the Quibbler. Says it's all nonsense."

"You had this coming…!"

"It's important, if you don't say it properly, you might blow something up!"

"I'll have you know that my father's the editor of the Quibbler!"

Harry laughed. This was the life.

**A/N: Hope you liked. Review, follow and favourite please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! Oh, and thank you to all of my favoriters, followers, and reviewers! :) Writing the Sorting Hat song/rap was really hard… but fun. It's nothing as good as J.K. Rowling's, but I tried. :D.**

**Sorting Hat**

And the new school year was about to start. The first years were all lined up, ready to be sorted. And so the Sorting Hat began to sing. No, not sing. Rap.

_ "Don't look down on me and think,_

_ That I'm nothing magical,_

_ But I'm a genius hat_

_ And I'm not a miracle_

_ I'm the best hat of them all,_

_ Try and compare me, but you'll fail,_

_ I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_ All hats look at me and hail,_

_ Everything in your head_

_ Is visible to me_

_ So try me on, try me on,_

_ I'll tell you where you ought to be,_

_ Maybe you'll fit in Gryffindor,_

_ Where deep inside are brave,_

_ Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

_ Cause others to rave;_

_ Maybe you'll fit in Ravenclaw,_

_ Where all are very wise,_

_ They make smart choices,_

_ And love to make strong ties;_

_ Or perhaps in Hufflepuff,_

_ Where all is just and fair,_

_ They are patient, kind and loyal,_

_ Right from their toes to their hair;_

_ Or you might belong in Slytherin,_

_ Where it's all about 'us',_

_ They are power hungry, full of great ambition,_

_ And care about blood status;_

_ So don't be afraid,_

_ And try me on fast,_

_ And I'll decide,_

_ Where you'll last."_

**(A/N: I was going to write, 'Let the Sorting begin, And let the Odds be ever in your favour', but then I realized… wrong fandom.)**

Everyone clapped politely, and Fred and George were hooting.

For the first time in Hogwarts history, the Sorting Hat had rapped the Sorting Hat Song. Or should we say… Sorting Hat Rap?

And so the Sorting began, as every First Year went up, clearly frightened, as the hat judged whether they should be in Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

**A/N: Hope you liked the song/rap! :) Review, follow and favourite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! :D**

Harry couldn't sleep. No matter what he did, he couldn't fall asleep.

And then, he recalled the trip to Diagon Alley.

_"Hermione! Ron! It's good to see you!" He had called as he walked towards them._

_Hermione and Ron had been standing on the dusty road, along with their families._

_"Harry!" Hermione said, beaming. "How've you been?"_

_"I've been great thanks! How are you, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley? Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger? And Ginny, isn't it?"_

_"It's great to meet you!" The parents all said in unison._

_And poor little Ginny, who just meekly nodded, face turning red._

_They travelled through the shops, buying all they needed. And finally, they came to a very crowded shop._

_Flourish and Blotts._

_Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were patting their hair, trying to make it stay down._

_Then they saw him, surrounded with posters with his own smiling face on it. Harry's hands clenched, remembering what a lying sneak he was._

_"Out of the way, there. This is for the Daily Prophet." A man snarled at Ron._

_Harry quickly pulled Ron out of the way before the man stepped onto it. "Careful."_

_Gilderoy Lockhart looked up. He saw Harry and Harry could almost see a lightbulb go off in his head. All he wanted to be was famous. "It _can't_ be Harry Potter?"_

_Everyone parted a pathway for Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. Lockhart dove forward, and tried to grab Harry's arm._

_"Don't touch me." He said as he squirmed out of his reach._

_"Come on, Harry. Together, you and I are worth the front page." Lockhart said, smiling at him._

_"Come on, Harry, just go with him!" Hermione said, voice clearly jealous._

_Harry rolled his eyes once more and just went along with him._

_"Nice big smile, Harry." Lockhart said, as he smiled at the cameras._

_"Ladies and gentleman." He said loudly, and the crowd went silent. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The audience clapped._

_And here Harry interrupted. "Actually, Professor Lockhart, I knew already that I'd be getting you as a DADA teacher at Hogwarts."_

_Lockhart sputtered, not knowing what to say._

_"I can read minds, you see." Harry said, smirking a little._

_And with that, Harry wandered through the store, buying two sets of Gilderoy Lockhart books as he gave the first set to Ginny. "Here."_

_Ginny blushed. "T-thank you."_

_"Potter!" Draco said._

_"Draco! It's been a while." Harry said as he gave him a little hug._

_"Who's this, Harry? A girlfriend?" He said as he nudged him playfully._

_"Ginny Weasley. Ron's younger sister. She's coming to Hogwarts with us this year." Harry explained._

_"Nice to meet you." Draco said as he shook her hand._

_She looked him down and frowned. "A Malfoy?"_

_"Yes. I'm a friend of your brother and Harry." He said, smirking a little._

_"Draco! Haven't seen you in a while!" Ron called._

_"Hey Ron!" Draco said, waving._

_Ron pulled his dad over towards them._

_"Hi dad, this is Draco. Draco, my father." Ron introduced._

_"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley." A cold voice said from behind Draco._

_Lucius Malfoy._

_"Lucius." Mr. Weasley said nodding stiffly._

_"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?" Mr. Malfoy said as he began to reach into Ginny's cauldron._

_Harry stopped him immediately. This was the part where he'd slip the diary into the book. He couldn't allow that to happen._

_"I'm sure your son already has a copy of every book in here." He said coldly._

_Lucius' expressionless face did not waver. "Dad, let's go." Draco said, as he tugged him away, giving them apologetic expressions._

Remembering this, Harry felt slightly proud. He had stopped the diary from being slipped into Ginny's cauldron. She was no longer in such a danger.

Harry smiled as he finally fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked. Review, follow, and favourite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, this is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy, and please take the time to review! :) ALSO IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW JK ROWLING IS WRITING THE SCRIPT OF A NEW MOVIE-FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM! HARRY POTTER IS NOT OVER YET! THE HARRY POTTER FANDOM STILL LIVES ON. AND ITS ONE MOVIE OUT OF A SERIES, SO THERE'LL BE MORE LATER ON! I THINK IT'LL BE LIKE 1920, SO THAT'S A LONG TIME AGO AND WE'LL SEE YOUNG DUMBLEDORE OMG… AND GRINDELWALD WHICH MEANS JAMIE CAMPBELL BOWER WILL BE IN IT! Sorry. That's just me fangirling. Ignore me.**

Rewind back Two Weeks

"Lucius!" a very slithery voice said softly.

Lucius Malfoy jumped up in alarm. "My lord?"

"Yes, it is I, Lord Voldemort. I have returned." The voice said once more.

"What is it you require from me, my lord?" Lucius bent onto one knee from the direction where the voice was coming from.

"I need you to give a certain notebook to the Weasley girl somehow." He said.

"In person?" Lucius asked.

"Of course not in person you fool! Slip it into her other books somehow. I will communicate with her through that notebook and get her to trust me and then I will defeat Harry Potter!"

One Week Forward in Time

"What do you mean you failed? How could you have failed?" Voldemort hissed.

"I apologize, my lord, but Potter stopped me from putting it into her cauldron." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Oh well. In punishment, I will use your son for Plan B." Lord Voldemort said.

"F-for Plan B? What Plan B?" Lucius stuttered nervously.

"I will control Draco to get close to Harry Potter. I believe that Draco is friends with Harry Potter? I will kill him by using Draco. I will imperio Draco to do so, when the time is right." Voldemort said, smiling triumphantly.

"Yes, yes… what a wonderful plan…" Lucius said as he thought of what Narcissa would scream at him.

Forward 5 days in Time

"Imperio!" Lord Voldemort said, as Draco attempted to break out of it, unsuccessfully.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**  
**Potter on,**  
**-Soccerisawesome19**


End file.
